


The Circle Game

by Annegsp0983



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Being Boys, Dudes Being Bros, Mild Language, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roommates, captains squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annegsp0983/pseuds/Annegsp0983
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto take Ushijima under their bro-wings, naming him their disciple in the art of joking around.





	The Circle Game

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with the idea of Bokuto attaching himself to Ushijima in college with them becoming good friends.  
> I just needed to get this out, I hope you all get a giggle out of it.

“Wait for it. Wait for iiiiit....” Bokuto Koutaro crooned softly. Oikawa Tohru shut his locker, turning toward the bench where Bokuto and Ushijima Wakatoshi were perched. His eyes narrowed in suspicion before trailing to Bokuto's left hand, finger and thumb forming a circle.

“GOT YOU.” Bokuto leered, holding up his palm which Ushijima slapped.

“You asshole, why do you always do that to me?” Oikawa snapped, accepting the punishment: a gentle punch to the arm.

“Because Kuroo won't look, seriously he walked into a trashcan last week because I kept moving my hand.” They trailed out of the locker room. “And Sawamura hits back. You just cry about it.” 

“Well maybe I should start hitting back.” Oikawa shot a glare that held no real anger over his shoulder.

“Can you even punch....bro?” Ushijima asked. Bokuto doubled over, barking out laughter.

“Bro?” Oikawa's eyes narrowed.

“Did I just hear Waka say the word bro?” Kuroo reached down to haul Bokuto off the floor.

“I did.”

“And his timing was ALMOST perfect.” Bokuto gasped for breath.

“You two are a terrible influence. I don't know why I put up with you.” Oikawa sniffed, marching off to warm up in peace. Kuroo held his hand up.

“Dude. That was incredible. He was not expecting that at all.” He crowed at Oikawa's back. Ushijima slapped Kuroo's extended palm.

“Yea, what was even better was me gettin' him in the locker room.” Bokuto gloated, voice getting louder. Oikawa stretched his arms overhead, flipping them off.

“Dude, I think it is time for us to teach our young disciple the ultimate move.”

“Kuroo, I am older than both you.” Ushijima brushed Kuroo's hand off his shoulder.

“What? Noooo...” Bokuto pouted. “I thought I was the oldest.”

“Ha! You lose, Bro-kuto.”

“So do you, Durr-oo.” They started wrestling on the floor.

“I thought the dab was the ultimate finishing move?” Ushijima shook Bokuto off his leg.

“It's not.” Kuroo slapped Ushijima on the thigh. “Man, maybe it's cause you're all stretched out and tall, but you have some jacked thighs man.” He scooted his own shorts up way higher than necessary, sticking his leg into the air. “I am having serious thigh envy right now." He rested his foot against Ushijima's leg.

“Yea, well you're just a skinny-ass meme-lord, so don't go hatin' on us buff guys.” Bokuto grabbed Kuroo's ankle, dragging him along the floor toward Oikawa.

“Don't drag your shit over here!” Oikawa squawked as Bokuto laid across his lap.

“I am not shit!”

“You're too pasty pale to be shit!” Bokuto howled.

 

*

 

One minute,Ushijima was enjoying a peaceful nap, dreaming about getting to eat a slice of pizza, the next, something landed on him like a ton of bricks.

More accurately, Bokuto had taken a flying leap across their dorm room, belly-flopping across his back.

“WAKE UP!” Bokuto straddled his hips, shaking Ushijima's shoulders.

“Stop.” Bokuto did not stop. He shook harder, if anything.

“DUDE.”

“If you two shits don't quiet down!” Sawamura's voice echoed through the shared bathroom, increasing in volume as he appeared in the door.

“Yea, Ushi, what're you being so loud for?” Bokuto slid his hands into Ushijima's hair, gripping his skull.

“Get off.” He grumbled through the pillow.

“I have a presentation tomorrow and Oikawa won't stop humming the fucking hamster-dance song, so I'm on my last nerve.” Sawamura jabbed a finger at them before slamming the bathroom door behind him. Bokuto chuckled, flopping over onto Ushijima.

“Oh my god that is hilarious. You know Kuroo paid Oikawa to do it, right?”

“I was present for that conversation, so yes.” Ushijima agreed, pondering how to get Bokuto to move to his own bed. That thought train was cut short by a loud shriek followed by a dull thud from Sawamura and Oikawa's room.

“GET OUT. I am busy!” Sawamura yelled before their door slammed again. Oikawa slunk in through the bathroom, collapsing on top of Bokuto.

“Bo-chan, he kicked me out.”

“I guess you lose the bet, Oikawa.” Bokuto chuckled, resting his cheek on the back of Ushijima's head.

“We did not make a bet, Bo-chan. We had an agreement.” Oikawa pointed out.

“Ohohohoho? What is this kinky shit?” Kuroo opened the door without knocking.

“Eyyyy Kuroo, better be quiet, Sawamura is on a rampage today.” Bokuto called.

“Probably has nothing to do with you pantsing him during practice.” Oikawa stretched an arm.

“Or you singing the hamster-dance song for two days straight...” Bokuto laughed.

“Oh he finally snapped, eh?” Much to Ushijima's frustration, Kuroo plopped himself onto the mattress, draping himself over the pile of bodies.

“Kuroo-chan,” Oikawa hummed.

“Yes?”

“What is this?” Oikawa picked at the corner of tape sticking out of Kuroo's pantleg.

“Don't touch it.” Kuroo slapped his hand away.

“What is it?”

“Don't touch it.”

“Tell me what it is, and I'll stop touching it.” Oikawa unzipped the ankle of Kuroo's track pants, revealing one long strip of duct tape stretching from his ankle to his knee.

“Uh oh.” Bokuto teased. “Looks like you pissed off Suga-chan.”

“I did not.” Kuroo sputtered.

“Does this have anything to do with him threatening to shave your head in your sleep?” Ushijima asked. Kuroo started.

“Woah you're under there? How have you not died from Bokuto crushing you with all his beefiness?” He shoved Bokuto to the side, uncovering Ushijima.

“You knew I was under there.” Ushijima eyed the strip of tape.

“Yea well, someone gets pissy when I borrow his clothes.” Kuroo grumbled.

“Dude, you can't even fit into his clothes.” Bokuto punched his arm.

“Yes I can.”

“I'm sure that's why he's pissed. Because you stretch them out.” Oikawa flicked his ear.

“I do not.”

“Those are his socks.” Ushijima pointed out.

“They are not!”

“There are shrimp on them.” Ushijima snagged the corner of the tape, giving it a yank. Kuroo screeched clutching his leg.

They all scrambled out the door as Sawamura exploded into the room, yelling about peace and quiet.

 

*

 

“And that's set point, Tokyo Southern University wins in straight sets!” The arena erupted into cheers as the ball hit the floor. Bokuto pumped a fist into the air, crowd cheering along with his signature HEY HEY HEY! The team gathered up, high-fives shared before lining up to shake hands.

“Dude, you were on fire tonight.” Bokuto slung a sweaty arm over Ushijima's shoulder. Ushijima nodded, hoping Bokuto would not try to climb onto his back.

“Thank you. You did well.” Bokuto laughed.

“Ushijima-san, would you have a moment for an interview?” They paused as a reporter approached them. Ushijima was about to slink away, when Bokuto all but shoved him at the reporter and cameraman.

“Of course he does! I'll let Coach know.” Bokuto winked.

“Oi oi, he can only be interviewed if he does it right.” Kuroo reminded. Bokuto grinned.

“Yea, make sure you do that thing right, dude!” He winked at Ushijima. Ushijima nodded, turning to the reporter. The questions began to rattle off, and Ushijima answered, sounding rather bored.

“Ushijima-san, what do you think of your team's chances at winning University Nationals this year?” The reporter stared at him with an eager smile. Ushijima exhaled. This question, again.

“Well,” He watched the reporter's gaze catch on the shift of his right hand.

“OHHHHHHHHHH HE LOOKED!” Bokuto's voice exploded from behind the camera. The reporter froze.

“YEAAAAA BOOOOOYYYY! Did you see that?” Kuroo was slapping Oikawa's arm.

“Oh for fuck's SAKE! Did you actually do that stupid circle thing?” The reporter shot Ushijima an incredulous look.

“I did.” A smile tugged at the corner's of Ushijima's mouth. The reporter stared at him before doubling over in laughter along with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa.

“Can we...” The reporter wiped his eyes. “Can we try that again?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you even punch *awkward pause* BRO?  
> Look, he's trying his best, and that is all the more reason to love Ushijima. The first time he got someone with that damn circle shit you know Kuroo and Bokuto were all YEAAAA BOOOOIIIIIIIII!! and Ushi was probably the happiest volleydork on the planet.  
> My desire to write Captains Squad crack-fics is trumping my desire to do anything else today, everyone wins!  
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!  
> Giant thank you to Nightwing for totally fueling this idea.  
> Here is where you can put the flames *does the thing*


End file.
